


Saw The Waves But Not The Tide

by Meiloorun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiloorun/pseuds/Meiloorun
Summary: Anakin and Ahsoka converse one last time before the Purge and Anakin remembers that family is worth fighting for.





	

Behind the silhouettes of the council chairs, the twilight glimmer of the upper city of Coruscant caught his overcast eye, keeping Anakin Skywalker from pledging his full attention to the Masters. It was all white noise to him after his mission debriefing, and though he tried his best to mettle his temperament, his thoughts wandered beyond the pedantic prattle into other realms.   
  
He could sense Obi-wan’s phantom admonishment through his holo-image from their training bond, but Anakin found himself relishing the chastisement in the wake of his exhaustion. This last campaign on Bogden with the 501st had lasted fifteen rotations, and Anakin was well overdue for a break from the front lines.   
  
“Mandalore presents a unique challenge.” Master Mundi supplied.   
  
“Our resources are spread thin already. We know Mandalore needs assistance but they are not committed to any cause of the Republic such that warrants Jedi aid to their crisis.” Master Windu responded.   
  
“I have an idea.” Obi-wan interjected with a hopeful lilt to his voice. “What if we were to send an independent contractor as reinforcement as support? They would not represent the Republic singularly, but they would keep an interest in the outcome of the tribal unrest before they lay siege to the capital.”   
  
“An outside contractor? Surely you don’t mean to enlist the aid of bounty hunters.”   
  
“Anyone in mind, do you have, Master Obi-wan?”   
  
“In fact, I do, Masters. Republic interests would be held intact for sure. We can count on them, but it would be best to send some reinforcements as support. The situation is volatile on the planet, so any amount of troopers that we can spare would be best.”   
  
“What say you, Skywalker?”   
  
Anakin was jolted from his reverie in the clouds back to the present.   
  
“I can spare a squadron or two from the 501st, but my men are still recuperating from the last excursion. I don’t want to put our contact in jeopardy, and sending worn-down troopers is just as bad as sending no troopers at all.”   
  
“I can connect you with our man on the ground so that we may determine the exact amount of reinforcements to suffice.” Obi-wan supplied with a reassuring nod.   
  
“In the meantime, Skywalker, take your furlough on your command ship until the transmission is received. You’ve earned it. Then, make the arrangements to deliver the troops. Report back at sixteen hundred hours tomorrow.”   
  
“Yes Masters.”   
  
Anakin left the antechamber as sullenly as he had arrived. The duties of a Jedi always extended long after he reported to his superiors, such was the manner of the council ever since he had graduated as Obi-wan’s padawan. Once, early on in the war, he might have filled the requests with due expediency, but after four long years, he lamented the minutes passed by simply walking in and out of the vibrant Jedi sept, only to be locked out of their presiding discussions. He could be trusted with a legion of clone troopers on the battlefield, but the council deemed him unfit for their closed circle of seemingly-important extrapolations.   
  
The Resolute was battle worn, having taken heavy damage to its shield generator and rear gunnery. It was parked in the primary docking bay, peppered by astromech on its flank, and mostly emptied of its typical population of clones. Rex joined Anakin on the landing platform amid a line of gunships as they were refueled. He gave a quick salute and waited for orders, his helmet hitched on his hip.   
  
“At ease, Captain.” Anakin began. “I’m to remain on the Resolute with the night crew. I’m waiting for an encrypted transmission from a contractor on Mandalore. We may need to high-tail it out of here before the sun rises, but you’re entitled to your furlough like the rest of the men.”   
  
“With all due respect, General, I’d prefer to stay on board if we’re due out.”   
  
“When do you find time to rest, Rex?” Anakin replied with astonishment.   
  
“I take my breaks when you take yours, General Skywalker. And even then, I’ve got one eye open at all times.”   
  
“Good to hear, Captain. Let’s head to the bridge. I’m curious to meet this elusive Mandalorian interloper.”   
  
“Curiosity killed the Loth-cat, Sir.”   
  
“Good thing they have nine lives then.”   
  
At the helm of the ship, Anakin and Rex had time to survey their losses from Bogden and what they could spare. It wasn’t much, but if they were given the time, they could send one squadron, maybe two, with the proper outfittings for an even longer excursion in the turbulent bywaters of Mandalore.   
  
“Sometimes I have to wonder, Rex.”   
  
“What’s that, Sir?”   
  
“I just don’t understand how these conflicts are fueled after hundreds and hundreds of years.”   
  
“Military rations, Sir?”   
  
“It’s much more than that, Captain.”   
  
“I know, Sir. It must be because that’s their home.”   
  
“Do you think of this battleship as a home? We fight to protect it. I think I’ve spent more nights here then I have in the Jedi Temple lately, when I can sleep…”   
  
“No, Sir, my home is Kamino. That’s where my brothers are.”   
  
“Then I guess it’s more about family. That’s why these clans on Mandalore are so hell-bent on fighting each other.”   
  
“Must be so, Sir.” Rex agreed. “Fighting to protect one’s family is important, regardless of where you come from.”   
  
Anakin was quiet for a long time after that, his thoughts turning to the family on Tattoine he had lost, and to the marriage he was fated to hide forevermore on Coruscant.   
  
Before long, the notable chirrup of an incoming transmission sounded on the holosphere. Anakin shelved his deep thoughts, and prepared himself to be the bearer of hard news.   
  
“This is encrypted channel niner-niner-zed on the Republic Cruiser Resolute. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?   
  
“Master Skywalker?”   
  
Anakin froze as the holosphere projected the hazy blue visage of Ahsoka Tano onto the transmission platform. Her familiar face wore an expression of abject surprise and an enthralled grin.   
  
“Ahsoka? I mean… Lady Tano?”   
  
Ahsoka’s mouth twisted in discomfort at the unsolicited propriety.   
  
“I gotta admit, I can’t imagine a more civilized reunion.”   
  
“Than being set up by old man Kenobi, you mean?”   
  
“Of course, that’s what I mean, Skyguy.”   
  
Ahsoka had barely changed in stature from what he could tell through the holo-image, but her montrals had grown slightly longer and fell past her shoulders. She wore a longsleeved garment with fitted leather gauntlets and a blaster at her hip.   
  
“So, you’re the independant contractor we’re partnering with on Mandalore.”   
  
“Yep. That would be me.”   
  
She had forgone sharing the battlefield with him, to going where she most absolutely did not belong. It took Anakin a great deal of effort not to raise his voice with derision as he asked, “Why?”   
  
“Because there is an arbitrary need for people like me on the front lines. Because I’m trained in covert operations. Because I’m strong enough by myself. Because there’s no place else I would rather be.” These were all things that Ahsoka did not need to say. Instead she simply replied, “Because I believe I can help.”   
  
For all that Anakin loathed to hear the selfless words, it made his heart soar to hear the truth to plainly from her mouth.   
  
“Obi-wan said you need troopers. How many do you need?”   
  
“Whoever you can spare. A squadron at least.”   
  
“I’ll send two. With my best men. Rex will have the honors of leading the mission.”   
  
“Anakin, you don’t have to--”   
  
“Do you need supplies too?”   
  
“....I have a list.”   
  
“Send it over. I’ll have Artoo start building an inventory.”   
  
“There’s one more thing I was hoping to ask for.”   
  
“Just say the word, Snips.”   
  
“My lightsabers.”   
  
Anakin’s heart beat furiously in his chest. To arm her like a Jedi without the aplomb of the Order was a dangerous feat indeed, despite the fact that she had built the weapons herself, but the Council did instruct him to be as accommodating as possible to their new ally. To get the weapons out from under lock and key would require some cleverness, but the task was not altogether unachievable. The sad truth was that there was still a chamber in the Jedi Temple that Ahsoka once had called her home which remained untouched in the few passing months since her departure. There, her lightsabers had remained, masterless and itching for combat.   
  
“They’re yours.” he smiled.   
  
With two squadrons and her sabers, she would be a worthy opponent to any rogue Mandalorian, Death Watch or otherwise. It was the most he could do at this very moment, as consolation for all the hurt and anger he had suffered in her absence. It filled him with an immeasurable pride, one that sidled on the side of being perilous, to know that he could still be pillar of strength for her to draw from, even when she was across the galaxy, treading in dangerous waters.   
  
“We’ll make contact with you once we’re planet-side.” Anakin said. “Think you can hold tight for one rotation?”   
  
“You know me, Skyguy. I’ll do my best.” She gave him a toothy smile in return. “Ahsoka out.”   
  
Anakin turned to Rex.   
  
“One eye open, right? You’ll make sure she stays safe?”   
  
“Right, Sir.” Rex replied. “....Lady Tano? Is that what we’re to call her from now on?”   
  
“I panicked.” Anakin admitted sheepishly. He dialed Artoo on his com-link, excitement trembling in his fingers, finally remembering the meager joys of war.

 

~ 

  
  
  
  



End file.
